logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Junior Eurovision Song Contest
JESC redirects here. Generic logo 2003-2007 2008-2014 2015-present 2003 - Copenhagen, Denmark Croatia won with the song, Ti si moja prva ljubav, performed by Dino Jelusić. 2004 - Lillehammer, Norway Spain won with the song, Antes muerta que sencilla, performed by María Isabel. 2005 - Hasselt, Belgium "Let's Get Loud" Belarus won with the song, My vmeste, performed by Ksenia Sitnik. 2006 - Bucharest, Romania "Let the Music Play" Russia won with the song, Veseniy Jazz, performed by the Tolmachevy Twins. 2007 - Rotterdam, Netherlands "Make a big Splash" Belarus won with the song, S' druzyami, performed by Alexey Zhigalkovich. 2008 - Limassol, Cyprus "Fun in the Sun" Georgia won with the song, Bzzz, performed by Bzikebi. 2009 - Kyiv, Ukraine "For the Joy of the People" The Netherlands won with the song, Click Clack, performed by Ralf Mackenbach. 2010 - Minsk, Belarus "Feel the Magic" Armenia won with the song, Mama, performed by Vladimir Arzumanyan. 2011 - Yerevan, Armenia "Reach for the Top" Georgia won with the song, Candy Music, performed by CANDY. 2012 - Amsterdam, Netherlands "Break the Ice" Ukraine won with the song, Nebo, performed by Anastasiya Petryk. 2013 - Kyiv, Ukraine "Be Creative" Malta won with the song, The Start, performed by Gaia Cauchi. 2014 - Marsa, Malta "#Together" Italy won with the song, Tu primo grande amore, performed by Vincenzo Cantiello. 2015 - Sofia, Bulgaria "#Discover" The contest was hosted by the bulgarian representantive for ESC 2011, Poli Genova. Malta won with the song, Not My Soul, performed by Destiny Chukunyere. 2016 - Valletta, Malta "Embrace" Georgia won with the song, Mzeo, performed by Mariam Mamadashvilli. Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 logo.png|Blue background. Junior_Eurovision_2016_white.jpg|White background (only YouTube channel). Bulgaria-JESC-2016-Selection.jpg|Bulgarian national final variant (June 11th). MALTA-full-logo_(1).jpg|Maltese national final variant (July 16th). BELARUS_full_logo.png|Belarussian national final variant (August 26th). 7RntB3wCdyE-620x330.png|Russian national final variant (August 15th). UKRAINE_full_logo.png|Ukranian national final variant (September 10th). Junior_Eurovision_2016_Georgia.jpg|Georgian national final variant (October 30th). Junior-Eurovision-Eire-2016-525x300.jpg|Irish national final variant (November 6th). JESC_2016_australian_variant.jpg|Variant seen at the end of 2016 Australian entry videoclip Behind the scenes video. 856625.jpg|Armenian variant. 2017 - Tbilisi, Georgia "Shine Bright" File:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2017.svg|Preliminar version File:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2017 2.svg|Preliminar version (horizontal) File:Junior-eurovision-2017-logo.png|Without text Russia won with the song, Wings, performed by Polina Bogusevich. 2018 - Minsk, Belarus "LIGHTUP" 2018 saw a record number of contestants (20), which included the debut of Kazakhstan (Khabar Agency) and Wales (S4C). Junior-eurovision-2018-logo.png|Without text Junior_Eurovision_Song_Contest_2018_logo.jpg Screenshot_20181105-160800.png Screenshot_20181018-202941.png Screenshot_20181122-130841.png JESC_2018_album_cover.jpg|Official album Junior Eurovision Light Up Зажигай.jpeg|Bilingual Version Poland won with the song, Anyone I Want To Be, performed by Roksana Węgiel. 2019 - Gliwice-Silesia, Poland "Share The Joy" The logo and slogan was unveiled on 13 May 2019. The logo features a brightly colored kite to symbolize freedom, light and shared joyous moments. The creative concept represents how working together makes us better, stronger and can bring joy and happiness as we celebrate the beautiful things in life. The contest was held at the Gliwice Arena on 24 November 2019. 8ff26c7a5fdb710258ad2203e660d419.jpg| 481880d1aafffdc8fef4dbea37b4e041.jpg| Poland won for the second time in a row with the song, Superhero, performed by Viki Gabor. Category:Denmark Category:Norway Category:Belgium Category:Romania Category:Netherlands Category:Cyprus Category:Ukraine Category:Belarus Category:Armenia Category:Malta Category:Bulgaria Category:Television programs Category:2003 Category:Croatia Category:Spain Category:Children's television programs Category:Missing variation of current logo Category:Missing variation of former logo Category:Rai Gulp Category:Television programs of Malta Category:Russia Category:AVROTROS Category:RTP Category:TVP Category:ITV plc Category:Channel One Russia Category:VGTRK Category:GPB Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Eurovision Category:S4C Category:Wales Category:France Category:France Télévisions Category:Khabar Category:Kazakhstan Category:France 2 Category:ARMTV Category:AMPTV Category:Junior Eurovision Category:RTVE Category:TVE Category:Suspilne Category:Poland